


Parenting: You're Doing It Right

by assguardian



Series: Parenting [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assguardian/pseuds/assguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Billy and Teddy’s relationship was brought to light with the Kaplans a different way…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting: You're Doing It Right

  
    Friday night found Billy and Teddy passed out on the Kaplan family couch. Afternoons were scheduled sessions of Young Avenger training and this particular Friday had been excruciatingly grueling. As par usual, Teddy had gone home with Billy but before the two could play a routine round on Billy’s Xbox, the boys found themselves slowly drifting across the couch until their exhaustion took over and they fell asleep.  
    “I swear I’ll get up in a minute,” Billy had said as he laid down next to Teddy, his head resting on the other boy’s chest.  
    “Mmhmm…” Teddy murmured as he turned his body into Billy’s and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, gently tugging him close.  
    “Just… a minute…” Billy sleepily assured, though it went on deaf ears as consciousness fell through their grasp.

    Something was poking him in the cheek. Billy frowned at the prodding and grumbled unintelligently causing the source of the poking to laugh. Muffled sounds of twin pairs of feet ran away, the presence of his twin brothers not even vaguely registering to the brunette. If only his brain could keep up with the reality of that warning, but as it was the poking stopped and he considered that a victory. His brain was slowly collecting back together, the dreamy world slipping away to the real one and the sounds of his family members moving about in his vicinity. Their vicinity.  
    Billy’s head shot up off of Teddy’s sinfully comfortable chest faster than any other time he’s had to wake up before, no matter how late he was for school. _Shitshitshitshitshit…_ His mind reeled, brown eyes finally focusing the world around him and pinpointing to a figure slightly hovering near the couch the two boys laid on.  
    Mr. Kaplan.  
    “D-Dad!” Before he could stop himself, Billy’s mouth continued what could only be described as word vomit. “W-What time is it? That l-late already? Sorry I forgot to set the table for dinner I’ll g-get on that right away unless you already did then I guess that would be pointless to go put more plates on the t-table hahaha…”  
    “Billy--”  
    “I’m sorry,” he said suddenly. It was clear he didn’t mean the table setting anymore from the way his eyes shook with fear. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I… I--”  
    “Billy,” his father said firmly but there wasn’t even a slight hint of anger or resentment, just a gentle request for his son’s attention. Billy quickly shut his mouth, his lips twisting uncomfortably as he wait for his father to continue and tell him how disappointed he was.  
    But it never came. Mr. Kaplan smiled warmly down at his son for a long moment before shifting his eyes to the surprisingly still sleeping Teddy. “If you keep rambling like that you’ll wake him.”  
    “Ha?” It was a miracle Billy’s eyes didn’t roll out of his head. “W-What?”  
    Mr. Kaplan looked back over at his son and gently put a hand on the top of his head. He let out a quiet laugh and affectionately ruffled the brunette’s already incredibly ruffled hair. “It’s OK, son,” he said simply. “It’s OK.”  
    “Is Teddy still sleeping?” Mrs. Kaplan peeked over the back of the couch curiously.  
    “Yeah, astonishingly enough he slept through Billy making quite a fuss,” her husband replied with another chuckle.  
    “Oh, well I hope he can stay for dinner. Is he needed back home, Billy? Or can he join us tonight?”  
    Billy stared at his mother, his mouth slightly open. Was he hearing all this? Was all this real? Did his family not just find him cuddling on the couch with another boy? It was more than obvious the two were in a more than platonic relationship. Weren’t they supposed to be upset? Or at least slightly put off?  
    “HA HA BILLY LOOKS LIKE A FISH!”  
    “HE DOES! HE DOES!”  
    “You two, go wash your hands!”  
    “Yes, Mom,” the twins replied in unison and raced off to the bathroom giggling.  
    Before anything else could happen, Billy let out an awkward sounding laugh. He was crying, the tears gliding down his cheeks in a steady rhythm and soaking into the fabric on Teddy’s arm as they fell from his chin.  
    “Billy?”  
    “Sorry,” he murmured between short, breathy laugh-sobs. “I’m just… so happy.” He continued to laugh and cry at the same time, his emotions too shot dry to care that he probably looked a ridiculous mess. When he tried to move to wipe at his face, Teddy stirred and slowly opened his eyes.  
    “Billy?” He asked sleepily, not quite registering his surroundings. “Why are you crying? Is something wr--” Teddy’s eyes widened almost comically as he noticed Mr. and Mrs. Kaplan standing over them. He quickly sat up, his mind already playing out the worst case scenario. “Mr. Kaplan… Mrs. Kaplan… I-I…”  
    “Teddy,” Billy said softly and squeezed the hand he only just noticed he was still holding since they drifted off a few hours ago. “They’re OK with it… us.”  
    “Of course we are,” Mrs. Kaplan said incredulously with a look on her face to match. “I was just counting down the days till you told us. It’s about time if you ask me! Now, Teddy, can you stay over for dinner? It’s a bit late but we’d love for you to join us for a late supper.”  
    Teddy’s shocked face quickly shifted into a smile and gave a nod. “Yeah, I’d love to Mrs. K.” The blonde turned back to his boyfriend and gave his hand a return squeeze. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Young Avengers... obviously
> 
> I posted this on tumblr in November if this looks familiar to anyone. I just got my AO3 account today so I figured I'd post it here as well 8D


End file.
